


Stay with me

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of losing someone loved, Gen, Love, POV Gabriel, Sadness, Slighty AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après un accident de voiture, Sam se retrouve à l'hôpital dans un mauvais état.<br/>S'en suit un monologue intérieur pour Gabriel qui n'a qu'une seule peur: celle de perdre son âme sœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers!  
> Ce texte peut être vu comme se déroulant dans un univers alternatif puisque Gabriel ne semble pas avoir/ne peut pas utiliser sa grâce (choisissez la mention qui vous plaît).  
> Sinon comme d'habitude, n'hésitez à le dire si vous voyez des fautes.  
> Sur ce... Bonne Lecture!

Je roule vite, trop vite mais la panique m’ayant déjà saisit fermement, je n’y prête pas attention. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues à grands flots, je vois trouble. Sam, Sam, Sam… je ne cessai de répéter ton nom en une tentative vaine de réconfort. J’arrive sur le parking de ce bâtiment qui me semble bien hostile soudainement. Une place, j’y met la voiture, n’importe comment, serre brusquement le frein à main, détache la ceinture avec des mains tremblantes, sort, claque la portière… Je crois que j’ai laissé les clefs sur le compteur, peu importe, te rejoindre est plus important.

Hors d’haleine, je demande ta chambre au bureau d’accueil. J’y cours. Mes jambes ne m’y portent pas assez vite à mon goût. J’ouvre la porte. Ma première vision est celle de toi, allongé dans ces draps blancs. Tu es couvert de bandages, un masque t’aide à respirer. Plusieurs secondes se passent avant que je m’effondre à terre, genoux à terre, front contre le sol. J’entends quelqu’un crier… Je crois que c’est moi.

Sam, Sam, Sam… Ma voix devient rauque, empreinte de sanglots. Que vais-je faire sans toi? Nous sommes ensemble que depuis peu de temps mais je ne le ressens pas ainsi. Ta voiture et celle du chauffard peuvent bien rester en morceaux; au point où j’en suis, l’état des voitures m’importent tellement peu… Je veux juste que tu me reviennes. Nos âmes associées forment un tout inséparable, si tu pars, que deviendra la moitié qui est la mienne sans toi?

**Author's Note:**

> Et Bonne Année 2016!
> 
> N'hésitez à commenter et/ou laisser des kudos! :)


End file.
